El origen de un Duelo
by MillanWarthWarrior
Summary: Una historia que se desvelará mediante memorias de cada miembro de la casa Tendo. Conforme pasen los capitulos comprenderás el origen del ambiente tan contrastante al cual nos tiene habituados este peculiar Dojo. Romance, Drama, tragedia y misterio. ¿Qué sucede en la casa Tendo? - Actualización cada semana.


**El origen de un duelo.**

**Susurros.**

Kasumi despertó temprano, como siempre, e inició su rutina; una serie de acciones casi mecanizadas y exactas, una ceremonia casi espiritual en la cual se vestía antes de ordenar su cama, cerraba las cortinas y se dirigía a la puerta. Una vez salió de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina, bajó los escalones lentamente, uno por uno, en silencio.

Abrió el refrigerador, sacó unos cuantos vegetales y se dispuso a picarlos. Los metió a una olla y encendió la estufa. Los vegetales se cocerían, así podría comenzar acortar la carne.

Cuando terminó su obra de arte, Kasumi llamó a todos; pero algo inusual sucedía, era casi imperceptible, algo faltaba, y la voz de la mayor de las Tendo no conseguía disimularlo del todo. Aún así su sonrisa lucía idéntica a la que siempre luce.

Llamó a los miembros de la familia, quienes uno por uno y en sus respectivas rutinas fueron preparándose para desayunar; El señor Soun recogió su futón y luego se puso su gi, entonces se dirigió a la puerta, la corrió a un lado y avanzó hasta llegar a la escalera. Nabiki se sentó en su cama, medio arregló su cama y se pusó un par de pantaloncillos que apenas cubrían su trasero, se metió en el sostén y luego tomó una camisa holgada, era de color blanco; ni siquiera se preocupó por su cabello, arrojó un suspiro apenas tocó la perilla de la puerta. Akane se mantuvo en su cama por un par de minutos, se metió en el primer par de pantaloncillos que encontró; tomó una prenda color azul, y tras cubrir su torso desnudo con ella se acercó a la puerta y salió. Genma Saotome movió su voluminoso y peludo cuerpo, se rascó el trasero y se dirigió al comedor. Al salir vió a las chicas Tendo, la mayor de ellas observó el rostro de la menor, dio los buenos días y caminó detrás de ella. Bajaron los escalones de formas muy distintas; una aterrizaba con los talones, haciendo del descenso un verdadero recital de batería, mientras la otra recorría cada centímetro con una gracia que, si bien no era tan elegante, sí valía la pena apreciar ese movimiento en una película. Sus dedos acariciaban la duela de los escalones, amortiguaban el peso y generaban un sonido ligeramente más alto que el de los ninjas más experimentados. El panda, por su parte, bajó despreocupadamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Todo mantenía un sonido muy apagado, un sonido que pertenece a cualquier dojo; pero no a este, no al Dojo Tendo.

Akane se sentó, sus ojos lucían vacíos, opacos, mostraban un ánimo tan apagado como la conversación del desayuno…una conversación sin preguntas abiertas, sin replicas llenas de carácter, sin emoción, una conversación incompleta.

Nabiki trató de iniciar un nuevo tema: "Saben, escuché que el director Kuno planea imponer un nuevo uniforme; algo tradicional si no me equivoco", dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca. "¿En serio?" rezaba el letrero que mostró el señor Saotome. Nabiki asintió, Soun trató de continuar la conversación vanamente; pero todo terminaba igual, conversaciones cerradas que terminaban con un "sí" o un "no". Las ideas continuaron hasta que el desayuno terminó. Era día de descanso, así que no había motivos para preocuparse por la escuela.

Agradecieron la comida al terminar, Nabiki se ofreció para ayudar a su hermana mayor a lavar los trastes; Soun fue a buscar su tablero de Shogi mientras el gran panda jugaba con una pelota; Akane se puso de pie, y al compas de un ritmo de pies arrastrados fue acercándose a la escalera, dejando la cocina en su soledad nuevamente.

Llegó al segundo piso abrió su recamara la cerró y se tiró pesadamente a la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y se quedó ahí por un largo rato, pensando, imaginando, observando, interactuando físicamente con su entorno.

El sol le daría de lleno en la cara de no ser por las sábanas, el viento que corría fuera de la casa era fresco, era bastante agradable; pero ella no concebía estar en el exterior, se fastidiaba de ese mundo. La pequeña joven cargó su peso en el lado derecho luego cerró sus ojos, consiguiendo un resultado contrario a lo que buscaba. Comenzó a escuchar unos pasos fuera de su habitación, y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Nabiki estaba ahí, con su cabello desarreglado, bebiendo un jugo, entre sonriendo y mirando a la chica…su rostro cambió. Agachó la cabeza, observó a su hermana y la abrazó. Sintió humedad en su cuello, quizá derramó un par de gotas de jugo.

EN LA SALA un hombre de bigote aguardaba por un movimiento en el tablero, llevaba casi 10 minutos esperando a que el oponente invisible frente a el decidiera hacer su jugada. El péndulo de un viejo reloj marcaba el paso de cada segundo, "gloc, gloc, gloc…"; pero tadas las piezas seguían en su lugar. Sus mejillas brillaban con los rayos del sol, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados en una imagen tan estoica como su eterna e inconfundible postura.

Un panda decía con carteles una serie de frases incoherentes al azar, se sentaba y comenzaba a jugar con la pelota en una nueva postra, se rascaba la cabeza y se movía dentro y fuera de la casa.

Quizá la parte más digna de describir sería el Dojo; cerrado, frío, lleno de polvo y bastante desatendido, la capa de polvo comenzaba a volverse espesa y i siquiera el viento se atrevía a generar ruido alguno dentro de él; sin embargo una serie de pasos taloneados se acercó. Una figura femenina comenzóa murmurar un poco, vestida completamente de blanco, como su moño, la joven Ukyo se limito a observar borrosamente el exterior del dojo. Dejó un pequeño contenedor adornado y dando media vuelta saltó la cerca. Minutos después un chillido rompió con el silencio casi lúgubre del lugar; una cabellera azul que adornaba perfectamente una figura cubierta de ropas blancas estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo cuando la pequeña chica china dejó una entrega de comida china, una caja que dejó justo al lado del contenedor.

Los minutos pasarón y el vapor de ambos contenedores se perdió en el viento, entonces entro a escena la menor de las Tendo; ella no tenía un platillo delicioso, y tampoco esmeró su vestir. Ella se dedicó a regar las plantas alrededor del Dojo, llegó con las manos vacías y así se retiró, así volvió a su habitación a envolverse en algunas sábanas.

Kasumi llamó a todos a comer, y la escena no fue muy diferente a la anterior; en realidad lo único diferente fue la comida, arroz, carne de cerdo y un poco de miso. Las caras y la actitud permanecieron idénticas a las de hacía horas. Cuando terminaron de comer la chica Tendo volvió a su habitación, se metió en un par de pantalones y salió al jardín, un pez saltó rompiendo el silencio que permitía el aire. "¿Estás bien?", escuchó la chica, la voz venía del estanque; "esta vez te pasaste, Akane", escuchó mientras una muy difusas aparecían frente a ella. La chica no alcanzaba a discernir las formas del jardín y tras echarse a correr volvió a su habitación. Tal vez ahí no escucharía aquellas cosas, en realidad, por algún motivo casi no escuchaba cosas ahí.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, "adelante", atinó a decir. La avaricia en persona se presentó en la habitación de la chica de ojos castaños. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó la joven del pantaloncillo. Akane asintió con una sonrisa que más se asemeja a una mueca forzada, sus mejillas estaban demasiado tensas y sus ojos no le envidiaban nada a sus riñones. Nabiki agacho un poco la mirada; pero la dejó sola, no era la primera vez que intentaba charlar, y tampoco era la primera que la chica reaccionaba de esa forma.

"_No tengo una verdadera justificación para que entiendas porque digo lo que digo; pero tampoco entiendo porqué haces lo que haces" _

Eso escuchó la pequeña Tendo antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Hola!, ¿Cómo están?. Hace mucho que no escribo…la verdad me absorbió el ritmo de vida y el cambio de rutina; sin embargo aquí estoy, con esta nueva idea tratando de hacer algo que me agrade. _

_Cualquier aclaración, duda o comentario, estaré complacido de responderles. Tengan un excelente día. _

_MillanWarthWarrior_


End file.
